La Luz de mi Destino
by LinkAnd0606
Summary: Todos los héroes siempre han tenido una motivación para cumplir su objetivo, Pero... ¿Que motiva a Link a explorar el caído reino de Hyrule? Él tenía amnesia después de todo, aún así, algo en su interior le decía que continuara, solo así podría comprender su destino...


The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild es propiedad de Nintendo. Si fuera mío el Zelink ya sería 100% seguro, Aonuma es diabolico.

" **La Luz de mi Destino"**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo esto? ¿Qué tanto recorrí desde que inicié? ¿Qué tan fuerte debo ser para que todo acabe?

Llevaba siempre esas preguntas en mi cabeza, desde el inicio de mi periplo, guardándomelas para mí mismo, pues nadie podría ser capaz de entenderme.

Me llamo Link, es lo único que recordaba, o bueno, lo único que me dejaban recordar, así es cómo aquella misteriosa voz, la cual parecia transmitir una especie de aura divina; me llamaba, ¿Link? Bueno, era mejor que nada.

He recorrido los alrededores del reino por bastantes días, no sé cúantos, perdí la razón del tiempo tras hacer estas multiples pruebas.

No lo entiendo, de alguna forma me debería sentir enojado, además de confuso, ¿por qué? Simple… ¡HE DORMIDO POR UN TOTAL DE 100 AÑOS! Y lo primero que me dicen es que soy una especie de luz que hará brillar nuevamente a Hyrule, pero en lugar de eso, me siento bien, no lo sé algo dentro de mí siente una enorme satisfacción por lo que hago, como si fuera parte de mí.

Me encontraba en la region de Farone, específicamente llegando a la entrada de un misterioso bosque, el camino era casi silencioso, solo se podía escuchar el sonido del ambiente, así como el viento, el cual algunos denominan como "el aliento de la naturaleza". Los animales parecían estar muy callados por aquí…

Me detuve por un momento, bajando la mirada pensativo, sentía algo en el pecho, no sabría explicarlo, ya que no encontraba la forma. No, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, ya me ocurrió al llegar a ciertos lugares, como si debiera recordar algo, pero cada vez sientía más imposible obtener un recuerdo claro…

De repente, todo empezó a dar vueltas, me mareaba de nuevo, como en aquellos lugares que mencionaba, pero no era por el ambiente en sí, pues todo lucía normal, ¿era algún tipo de aviso?

Retomé la caminata, nervioso, demasiado, recorría todo mi cuerpo. Irónicamente nunca había estado así en todo lo que llevaba de mi aventura. Este bosque, ¿tendrá algo especial?

No comprendía, no entendía, me asustaba como se sentía, todo signo de valor que siempre había mostrado en esta aventura parecía lejano a comparación…

 **-Abre los ojos Link…**

 **-Eres la luz, nuestra luz, aquella que iluminará el futuro de Hyrule**

Ella realmente confiaba en mí, seguro me conocía, pero yo la he olvidado, por alguna razón me duele con solo pensarlo, sonaba triste y decidida, guiándome, sabiendo que estaba confundido en ese momento.

No la he escuchado nunca más...

Sin su ayuda, nunca hubiera comenzado esta aventura…

...

La Gran meseta, con que así se llamaba este lugar, el nombre sólo llegó a mi mente tan solo haber salido de esa extraña cámara. Era un paisaje hermoso, ya que lo observaba desde lo alto de una colina, un enorme bosque cubría todo lo de abajo, a lo lejos inmensas montañas, incluso podía ver pequeños grupos de animales.

Miré a la izquierda, había una persona a unos metros de aquí, buen inicio; ya pensaba que debía arreglarmelas yo solo desde entonces.

Seguía confundido, ¿Ella a qué se refería con ser la Luz?

…

 **-Lograste activar los santuarios, estos poseen unas pruebas, estas te ayudarán a progresar como héroe.**

¿Avance? ¿Para que necesito uno? Si se supone que este reino que debo proteger se encuentra en peligro debería hacer algo ya, ¿no?

 **-Link… Mira al norte.**

Asentí, me tragué todas mis quejas al observar a dónde ella me dijo…

Un Castillo, aún cubierto por la neblina, no le impedía mostrar su horroroso estado…

Una nube oscura con ciertas iluminaciones rojizas sobrevolaba el lugar, incluso al pueblo que se encontraba abajo.

Me daba un mal presentimiento, incluso cuando esa cosa pareció lanzar un rugido el suelo tembló, pude sentirlo.

- **Es Calamity Ganon, un ente que representa todo el estado actual de nuestra amada Hyrule, Cataclismo.**

Con solo verlo, decidí darle la razón, no estaba preparado…

Que inútil me sentía en ese momento.

Soy una iluminación inútil…

...

 **-¡Cuidado Link! ¡Es un guardian! ¡Son demasiado fuertes!**

Fuerte le queda muy corto…

Corría como si mi vida dependiera de ello, esta extraña bestia de metal con forma de Ocktoroc era muy rápida.

Un escalofrío dominó mi cuerpo con solo verlas, siendo la primera vez que las veo, creo…

Comenzó a acumular energía en su ojo, y un punto rojo me apuntó en la espalda, por algún motivo supe que pasaría, y salté sin pensarlo por la colina.

Un rayo azul pasó mi cabeza, casi no lo lograba. Con suerte, esta caída es hacia un lago, logré perderlo de vista un poco después…

…

Cuatro días después, logré superar los cuatro desafíos, siendo recompenzado con una mejora en mi paracaídas, con esto ya podré salir de esta meseta…

El problema es que ya no sé qué hacer, mi mortal enemigo se encuentra a unos pasos de mí, pero no puedo hacer nada, hasta un guardian me destrozaría en estos instantes…

 **-Sé que puedes Link, solo necesitas prepararte, yo creo en ti.**

Fue lo último que llegué a escucharle decir…

…

Han pasado dos semanas.

Exploré lugares de muy altas temperaturas, tuve que comprar ropa inmune al calor, Sí, fue gratis, solo fui desnudo.

…

Tres días después me enfrenté a un coloso de piedra, fue un combate complicado, logré derrotarle, consiguiendo recursos muy útiles y rupias.

…

Una semana después, llegué a un pueblo solitario, con precios muy altos, no me importó, conseguí ropa decente.

Minutos después me arrepentí, no me alcanzaba para una buena espada…

…

Días despues, logré obtener recursos de una base enemiga, ya logré completar ocho satuarios en total, solo encontré tres desde que salí de la Gran meseta, pero el esfuerzo dio sus frutos, esperaba tener mejores resultados.

…

Me arrepiento de lo dicho, dos días después me encontré con un enorme pájaro de metal, al cuál tuve que reactivar para los ornis, fue tedioso.

Pero me alegro de haber sido de ayuda.

…

Luego encontré un poblado horas después de dejarlos, adquirí muchos recursos he incluso mejoré mis armas, no obstante, no me siento preparado para pelear con Ganon, algo en mi interior me transmitía ese presentimiento.

Fue entonces cuando decidí investigar un poco de la historia del reino, almenos lo relacionado a Ganon…

…

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, en el Bosque de Farone. Según un antiguo libro, por aquí se debería encontrar el arma capaz de hacerle muchísimo daño, solo eso, esperaba más…

Llevaba horas buscando, sin éxito. A los alrededores solo veía animales o más árboles, raramente monstruos, extraño, estos eran fáciles de ver en todo Hyrule.

De nuevo ese dolor llegó a mi cabeza, una punzada, por lo que me detuve y empecé a sobarme. Desde que entré aquí esto se volvió normal, cada cierto tiempo volvía, o más exacto, me acercaba.

Al pensar esto ultimo fue cuando noté algo rodeado de pequeñas rocas.

Una Flor.

No cualquiera, sus colores daban la sensación de ser muy especial, incluso pareciera llamarme, quería que la tocara.

Sonaba absurdo pensarlo, pero era verdad.

Dudoso, caminé hasta ella, agachándome para verla major, frente a frente, notaba como esta desprendía un polen de color blanco, a mi dirección, cuando éste me tocaba, la punzada regresaba.

No aguanté la curiosidad, decidí tocar uno de los pétalos…

…

No sabía dónde me encontraba, pero estaba cabalgando en un caballo negro, a paso lento. Sonreía, por la paz del ambiente, anochecía y había poco viento, haciendo más conmovedora la escena.

-Link…

Observé a quién me acompañaba, estaba a mi izquierda y montaba un semental blanco.

Era una joven rubia de ojos azules, usaba un estilo de ropa parecido al mío, que también era azul, un conjunto que la familia real otorgaba a sus más confiables miembros. Sus pantalones eran grises y calzaba unas largas botas marrones, incluso cubría el resto de su prenda inferior.

Me miraba con una sonrisa, quizás por el momento, estabamos a solas en un enorme campo, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no estabamos así.

Mas o menos unos años.

-¿Que te pareció mi idea de expandir el reino? Hay muchas tierras alrededor como para dejarlas desoladas, no estaría mal que haya turismo allí, podrían también haber recursos…

Sonreí, Mi amiga si que amaba a su pueblo, no por nada me esforcé para salvarlo de Ganon, eso me recuerda que aún no devuelvo la Espada Maestra. Aunque es más un capricho mío.

-Lindo atardecer, ¿no?- Me dijo asombrada por la dichosa vista, parecía una niña pequeña al tener este tipo de momento.

Le asentí, yo no era de muchas palabras, me alegraba que ella me aceptara así. Hay mucho que quisiera decirle pero no sé cómo …

…

¿Qué fue eso?

Desperté de aquella ensoñación, confundido, al no saber qué había visto, me era muy familiar, pero de nuevo, mi amnesia me impedía recordar con claridad, como si estuviera bloqueado y enterrado en lo profundo de mi mente.

Estaba de rodillas, con las manos en mi cabeza, sujetando mi cabello. Quería recordar más, pero la flor ya no tenía efecto…

Una puzanda atacó mi pecho, haciéndome sentir mucho más culpable, ¿habrá alguna forma de recordar más?

Entonces escuché un chillido, que captó mi atención, sobrevolando los árboles del bosque se encontraban unos Kologs, sabía que eran eso, ya encontré otros por todo lo que recorrí en mi periplo. Estos parecían formar un camino, a proposito, querían guiarme, incluso había polen en el camino, como el de la flor…

Me levanté dispuesto a seguir el recorrido, con cada paso que daba a través de la esensia de la planta mi cabeza dolía más, como si recibiera una enorme cantidad de golpes en mi cara, lo soportaría, nada impediría con cumplir mi destino…

...

-¡Mira Link! ¿A que no es genial?-la rubia me mostraba un extraño artefacto Sheikah- Se llama Sheikah Slate, y puede hacer muchas cosas.

Miraba el objeto sorprendido, era increíble cómo al paso del tiempo se creaban nuevos e interesantes artefactos, y yo que me conformo con un arco y una espada…

…

Aceleré mi paso, cada vez me sentía más cerca de a dónde quería llegar desde que estuve aquí. Cerré un ojo y apreté mis dientes con fuerza, aún debo soportar el dolor de mis recuerdos.

La fila de koroks era màs variada y se hacía más difícil, sobretodo porque se mezclaban con el color natural del bosque, eso sí, no me rendiría tan fácilmente, no de nuevo…

…

Ella y yo nos encontrabamos entrenando, en un duelo de espadas de hierro, ella insistió en que usaramos esas sin importar mi opinión, loquilla..

-¡Toma esto!- gritó por enésima vez, reí ante eso, es como si ella pensara que alzar la voz aumentaría la fuerza del ataque.

Bloqueé sin problemas su corte horizontal interceptando mi espada, tenía más experiencia después de todo.

No se detuvo allí, dió un pequeño salto hacía atrás y volvió a correr hacia mí, intentando atacarme con una serie de tajos variados, incluso estocadas. Ella si que aprendía muy rápido, estaba seguro que sería la mejor reina para Hyrule.

…

Mis pasos se hicieron cada vez más pesados, arrastraba mis pies en la grama, abrazándome a mí mismo, el dolor se había extendido hasta mi pecho, y los recuerdos se hacían cada vez más dolorosos, no solo físicamente.

Los seres de bosque, incluso animales me veían pasar sorprendidos de que aún así de adolorido pudiera continuar.

Ni yo sé qué me motivaba a hacerlo, sé que muy dentro de mí se encontraba una razón.

…

Ella ahora vestía otra clase de ropa, una que lograba hacerla lucir como la diosa que era, un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus tobillos, que portaba una especie cinturón dorado bajo sus pechos con el símbolo de la Familia Real. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos, ni llevaba guantes, solo unas doradas pulseras en sus antebrazos que combinaban con su cabellera. En sus pies calzaba unas sandalias que cubría la mitad de su tobillo visible con tiras, pero sus pies aun así eran visibles.

No podía negarlo, era muy hermosa…

Nos encontrabamos en un antiguo templo, lo más profundo de este, donde había un manantial que ella aseguraba que era de una enorme importancia. Estaba solo mirándola, ella se bañaba en las aguas con su conjunto puesto, como si se purificara.

Esto es malo…

Sobretodo si estamos solos, la imagen de ella bañándose y su cabello cubriéndole el vestido hacía que pareciera no llevar nada puesto…

Nada puesto…

¡NADA PUESTO!

Sentí cómo mi mejillas ardían y la perversión se incrementaba en mis pantalones. Apenado volteé, no quería que ella me viera como un pervertido.

-¿Link? ¿Qué sucede? Si quieres puedes bañarte también.

¡Oh Diosas!

…

No pude evitarme carcajear por recordar eso, sobretodo por la figura de ella bañándose. No fue hasta recordar su voz que llegué a relacionarla con la que me guió cuando comencé mi aventura.

¿Será ella? ¿Pero cuál era su nombre?

El dolor seguía igual, no me importaba, si este era mi castigo por haber olvidado mi pasado, y a ella, que se vuelva mas doloroso entonces.

Pienso seguir hasta el final, mi viaje no será en vano.

-Link…

Porque yo…

-Link…

Sé que me está esperando…

…

Ambos caminabamos por una llanura, era de día, y el clima estaba muy calmado. No obstante, a pesar de lo feliz y tranquilo del ambiente, mi compañera expresaba lo contrario.

De nuevo vestía su ropa azul.

Le seguí el paso tratando de no molestarla con el ruido de mis pisadas, no quería dejarla sola por cómo se sentía, pero lo menos que quisiera es enojarla.

Se detuvo frente a una flor, la cuál parecía la única de su tipo en esta llanura.

Azul con bordes blancos.

Ella se agachó para acariciar dicha planta, la cuál desprendió polen blanco al recibir el tacto de la princesa, como si reaccionara a que fuese ella quién lo hiciera.

Medio sonreí al verla, parecía una diosa en su jardín.

Ella volvió a levantarse.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo…

No respondí, la dejé seguir hablando.

-A pesar de todo mi entrenamiento toda mi preparación…-miró de nuevo al frente- no siento que pueda.

Ella no se sentía preparada para ser la nueva reina, si como princesa ella ya poseía un enorme deber con el reino, al aumentar su autoridad podría incluso perder su libertad.

-Es imposible para mí…

No, no es cierto…

-No puedo cumplir con ese deber…

Me acerqué a ella…

-He pensado mucho para mejorar todo, pero lo que he planeado resultará más difícil si yo reino so…

La tomé por su hombro izquierdo, con mi mano dominante, con la mirada baja.

-Link…¿Tú crees que pueda?

Le asentí.

-Gracias… Al menos tú me apoyas…

Sonreí sin evitar mirarle esta vez, sonrojándome al notar mi poca distancia contra ella. Ella no parecía expresar molestia de esto, solo me mostró su sonrisa, de esas que solo guarda para mí…

…

Una lagrima cayó por mi mejilla derecha, poco a poco comenzaba a recordarla más y más. Aún no sabía su nombre, en todos estos fragmentos no lo mencionó y yo menos lo pensaba.

El dolor ya desaparecía fisicamente, el emocional seguía, no me importaba, tenía el presentimiento de estar a nada de mi destino.

Me acercaba a un enorme árbol de hojas rosadas, a sus pies notaba una iluminación azulada, muy familiar...

…

El ambiente estaba lluvioso y desolado, como si simulara lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos.

Eran muchos… Demasiados, no podía ganar. Decidí rendirme y huir, obviamente no me iría yo solo.

Al no haber esperanza tomé a mi compañera de la mano y corrí sin rumbo, solo quería alejarme de aquella catastrófica escena.

-Nos están alcanzando… Link.

Ella estaba lastimada, casi tanto como yo, apenas podía hablar.

Le miré de reojo, notaba el cansancio en su mirada, pero no podia parar. Si los guardianes nos alcanzaban sería nuestro fin.

Corrí, corrí y corrí, hasta que de repente…

-¡AHHHH!

Ella me soltó, cayendo al suelo. Por impulso giré lo más rápido que pude y me detuve, prefería morir antes que dejarla tirada. Me acerqué a ella y traté de cargarla, pero…

Un guardián se colocó justo frente a mí, impulsivamente, salté hacía él y clavé la Espada Maestra en su ojo, el cuál iba a disparar, pero…

No lo detuvo, me empujó, olvidé que no era un ser vivo, la legendaria espada no podría hacerle daño.

Salí volando varios metros, hasta haber chocado contra un árbol, gruñí de dolor, tratando de soportarlo.

La misteriosa bestia no se detuvo allí, se acercó a mí y preparó su próximo rayo.

Solo podría esperar mi fin, no tenía esperanza alguna de ganar…

El reino había caído, no podía protegerlo…

Me rindo…

-¡NOOOOO!

Al levantar la mirada me encontré con ella, dándole cara al enemigo y protegiéndome con uno de sus hechizos, el cual rebotó contra el guardián. Dejándolo aturdido.

-No te rindas Link…-colocó sus manos en mis hombros, mirándome a los ojos. No podía decirle que no a su adolorido pero esperanzador rostro.

Me levanté con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, no eran muchas, pero lo suficiente para seguir corriendo.

Pero al llegar a la Gran Meseta, un guardián bloqueó nuestros pasos, disparandome a mí…

Acertó a su blanco…

No sentí el momento en que me dió, solo un gritó desgarrador pude escuchar a mi lado…

Había muerto…

…

Grité al recordar aquello ultimo, era imposible olvidar esa sensación del laser atravesando mi cuerpo, incluso caí de rodillas al suelo, jadeando.

Y ese ultimo grito… el más doloroso que he escuchado salir de su boca…

- **Zelda** …

La recordé, a mi compañera, mi amiga, mi princesa, pero sobretodo…

La razón por la que acepté mi destino.

Comencé a llorar silenciosamente, sacando todo el dolor que mi corazón guardaba a no recordarla.

¿Qué habrá sido de ella?

Si habían pasado cíen años, era posible que ella ya no estuviera…

La he perdido…

Sin dejar de llorar levanté la mirada, no me sorprendí, cómo pude haber olvidado el arma que me acompañó desde mi antigua aventura hasta mis preciados momentos con ella…

 **La Espada Maestra…**

-Por fin has llegado, Link…

Una fuerte y sabia voz resonó en el ambiente, haciendo que me levantara por completo.

-Estoy frente a ti…

Miré hacía arriba, la voz provenía del Gran árbol, parecía conocerme, otro que he olvidado…

-Esa mirada en tu rostro me dice: qué no conservas ningún recuerdo de mí o algún otro…

Bajé la mirada, apretando mis puños, cuánta razón tenían esas palabras.

-Pero aún así, lo has dado todo para salvar a nuestro amado reino, te aventuraste por muchos lugares y has conocido a distintas perdonas, solo teniendo en mente prepararte para enfrentar a Ganon.

No se equivocaba, todo fue por eso último, gracias a una simple petición de una guia.

La de mi princesa…

Mi **Zelda**...

-Estás listo…

Volví a encararle decidido, no tenía vuelta atrás, si quería derrotar a Ganon y salvar a esta destrozada Hyrule, debía descubrir quién soy yo primero.

-Estás listo para escuchar, que ocurrió hace cíen años…

Mi verdadero periplo, acaba de empezar…

…

 **Continuará el 03/03/2017**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

Muchas Gracias por leer el Fic, lo hice con todas las ganas acumuladas que este juego logro darme últimamente, El hermoso trailer de la presentación de Switch, la información que Aonuma da cada día(Como el hecho de que Zelda es un personaje complejo y si exploramos bien podremos conocer e interactuar más con ella) y por supuesto, mi amor por esta mágica saga, que a formado parte de mi vida desde el ya lejano 2011 con Twilight Princess.

Agradescó de corazón a mi Beta Egrett Williams, siento que cada día mejoro gracias a ti, en serio.

Ahora mi unico proyecto en mente es mi fic principal, cuyo nombre sera:

 **The Legend of Zelda: The Broken Hero.**

¡Espero poder empezar a publicarlo para antes de Junio!

Sin más que decir, ¡Hasta otra!


End file.
